Rachel at McKinley
by ashley1985
Summary: Rachel's parents have just died and her aunt has custody of her. She pulls Rachel out of Crawford  Dalton's sister school  and puts her in McKinley. She is not happy to be away from Thad and have to deal with her first public high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A.N.: Okay so in this story everything and everyone is OOC. Rachel isn't an annoying Diva. She is pretty down to earth. She is an only child and she has a mother and a father who are never home. Rachel went to Dalton's sister school Crawford. In this story Crawford is a boarding school. Rachel is also dating Warbler Thad. She has to transfer to McKinley after her parents die in a plane accident and she is sent to live with her aunt. She knows Kurt from her time spent at Dalton with Thad, while Kurt was there visiting Blaine. Klaine is together in this story as well. Rachel will be joining Glee and she will not be interested in any of the glee guys but they will be interested in her.**

_Rachel's POV:_

Urg, I can't believe this is my first day at a public high school. Why couldn't I just stay at Crawford? At least it was only a ten minute drive from Dalton. Now I am 2 ½ hours away. Fuck my life! I am just getting out of my car when I feel my phone vibrate. I pull it out and see it's a text from Thad.

_I hope you have a good day baby. I love you so much Rach! -Thad_

_Oh I'm sure I won't but thanks anyway baby. I love you too! - Rachel!_

I make my way into the building feeling all eyes on me. I just want to crawl under a rock and die. My aunt sucks. Just because she has custody of me since my oh so neglectful parents died, she think that she can change my whole life. I actually liked private school. It was challenging and they had a zero tolerance bullying policy, so it was safe. Unlike this shithole that I have heard about from Kurt. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Hi hun, How's it going so far?" Kurt asks as he approaches me.

"So far, so good. No slushies yet." I reply.

I just jinxed myself because as soon as those words left my mouth I get hit with a grape slushy. FML!

**A.N.: So I love crack ships and there will be more to come with this story (with longer chapters) but I would love some feedback. So please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A.N. I forgot to mention it but the Glee kids are all sophomores and so are Thad and Blaine.**

_Rachel's POV:_

After Kurt helped me clean up, I changed clothes into a cute purple baby doll dress that reached mid-thigh and some ballet flats. Kurt helped me fix my hair and make-up and then I was good as new.

Lunch rolled around without further incident. I met Kurt at the cafeteria doors and we headed to the Gleek table. There he introduced me to Artie, Mercedes, and Tina. I really got along with them too. They were the first decent people I've met in this school.

"So Rachel, how are you adjusting to public school?" Asks Mercedes.

"It's alright. I mean it is kinda sad that you 4 are the only decent people I've met in this shithole."

"Preach!" Artie says.

"Are you joining Glee?" Tina asks.

"Yeah I am. I was in Glee at my old school and I heard that New Directions has one hell of a team."

"Great we could use you for sectionals." Kurt says. "Oh I almost forgot to ask, are you going to Dalton after school today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could get a ride up there with you."

"Sure but I am not leaving until about 8pm. So, you won't get back until 10:30pm. I am leaving right after Glee so I will get as much time as possible with Thad."

"That's ok. I don't mind getting back that late. At least I'll be able to spend time with Blaine."

Wait, who's Thad?" Questions Mercedes.

"He's my boyfriend. He is a member of the Warblers and he is one of three on their council. We have been dating since the beginning of freshman year.

Just then the bell rang. The rest of the day went by smoothly, and I make my way to my locker to meet up with Kurt before Glee,

"You ready for this?" Kurt asks as he approaches me.

"Bring it!" I reply.

We make our way to the choir room and as we walk in all conversation stops as everyone looks at us.

"Mr. Shue, my friend Rachel wants to try out for Glee." Kurt says.

"Excellent, do you have a song prepared Rachel?" asks Mr. Shue.

"Yeah I will be singing Defying Gravity." (A.N. I'm not going to type the lyrics out)

As I finish my song, I get a standing ovation from everyone and that makes my day.

"WOW, welcome to Glee Club, Rachel!" Mr. Shue says. "Please take a seat. Now I have in my hand a list of our completion at sectionals. Drum roll please. This year we will be competing against the Dalton Academy Warblers and their sister school: The Crawford Academy Melody Makers." (A.N. I couldn't think of a good name for Crawford's so I Googled some names.)

Kurt and I look at each other and start cracking up.

"What's so funny guys?" Mr. Shue asks as everyone is staring at us.

"Oh nothing, it's just that Crawford is where I transferred from and mine and Kurt's boyfriends go to Dalton and are on the Warblers." I reply.

"Nice, you can spy for us. You know, just sex your boyfriends up and have them spill their secrets." Santana comments.

"HELL NO! We will not spy on our boyfriends and we will certainly not betray them by having sex with them in exchange for secrets." Kurt shouts as I nod my head in agreement.

"Kurt and Rachel are right you guys. There will be no spying. We will win fair and square. Do you understand me?" Mr. Shue says.

The rest of the club groan and nod their heads as the bell rings. I jump up excitedly and grab Kurt and rush out to the parking lot. We get in my car and speed away. I can't wait to see Thad and be in his arms again. He is just the cure I need after a long day.

**A.N.: Next up; Rachel and Thad interaction and possible lemons. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A.N. Warning this chapter contains lemons.**

_Rachel's POV:_

As Kurt and I reach Dalton, we are absolutely giddy with anticipation for seeing our respective boyfriends. Thad and Blaine are waiting for us outside and as soon as I park my car Thad has my door open and is pulling me out.

"I've missed you so Rachel." Thad says.

I've missed you too" I reply as I lean up to kiss him. The kiss soon becomes heated and he has me pressed up against the car.

"Hey get a room you two." Blaine says.

"You want too?" Thad asks.

I simply nod in reply. Thad guides me into the school and up to his room. Soon we are on his bed making out. Our shoes are already off and he is working on my dress. He pulls me up and slips the dress over my head. I take off his blazer and tie and I am working on the buttons of his shirt. Once that is off I unfasten his pants and slip them off along with his boxers. He slips my panties off. He lays me back down and we continue making out. When air becomes an issue he trails kisses along my neck and collar bone down to my breasts. He starts sucking on my nipples and I let out a loud moan. His hands trail a path down my stomach. He slips two fingers inside me and starts to stroke while his thumb plays with my clit.

"Babe, you're so wet for me"

"Baby, that feels so good"

I am brought to orgasm quickly. Thad removes his fingers and licks them clean. He reaches in his nightstand for a condom. He tears open the package and slips in on. He enters me in one quick thrust.

"I can't go slow." He says.

"Don't go slow. Harder, faster!" I say.

He picks up the pace, thrusting into me harder than I've ever before. I can feel my orgasm coming quickly. Within minutes I explode under him with a shout of his name. Seconds later he releases into the condom while moaning my name. He pulls out and disposes of the condom in the bathroom.

He comes back into the room and we cuddle on the bed with my head on his chest. He's stroking my hair when he asks "how was your day today?'

I giggle, "Much better now that I am with you. I can never have a bad day when I get to see you. I love you so much, Thad. Always and forever baby."

I love you too. Always and forever."

**A.N.: Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_Rachel's POV:_

After a while of just lying in bed, Thad and I decided to get dressed and go down to the common rooms. We enter the room holding hands and see Wes, David and Jeff sitting on the couches.

"SPY!" Wes yelled as soon as he sees us.

"Fuck off Wes, I am not a spy!" I reply as I glare at him. I look over and Thad is also giving him a death glare. His face softens as I kiss him and lead him over to the love seat that is across from the three morons.

"Jeez, calm down I was just joking. So, how was your first day at a public high school?" Wes asks.

"It wasn't so bad except for the face that I got a slushy facial and I met a bunch of jerks, The Glee kids aren't bad though."

"Wait, you got a slushy facial? You never mentioned that." Thad says.

"I'm sorry. I was just so excited to see you that I forgot to bring it up."

"That's fine. If it happens again though I want you to tell me okay." Thad says as he kisses me.

"Okay." I agree as I kiss him back and the kiss soon becomes heated.

"Ewe, get a room!" Jeff exclaims.

"We already did." I reply before shooting him a smirk. David and Wes start making cat calls and wolf whistles. I flip them off and then go back to making out with Thad. After a few seconds though we are hit with pillows. That's when we pull away.

"Anyways, I just want you to know Rachel that you are so going down at Sectionals this year." David speaks up for the first time that day.

"In your dreams. You guys are so going down." I say.

"You wish!" All three exclaim at once.

We all started cracking up after that. As I look around the room, I can't help but feel lucky. I have an amazing boyfriend whom I love and who for some reason loves me in return. I have the best friends in the world who are like the brothers I have never had. With them on my side I know that I can get through anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A.N. Sorry this took so long I was just having severe writer's block. This chapter has a time jump. It takes place in Sectionals.**

Rachel's POV

So we are on the bus heading to sectionals. I am so nervous right now that I am shaking. It's been a month since I have been at McKinley. I along with the rest of the non jocks and cherrioes still get slushied every day. I have made some great friends in the Glee girls and most of the glee guys. Kurt, Mike, Artie and Sam are the guys that I do get along with. They don't hit on me. Sam is dating Mercedes, Mike is dating Tina and Artie is dating Brittney. Puck and Finn are single and they keep asking me out. They can't take no for an answer. I told them that I have a boyfriend that I love very much but they are still persistent. I am not going to let that dampen my mood today. I got a solo to sing in the competition. I will be singing "Don't Rain on my Parade" and then the group will be singing "You Can't Always Get What You Want." I am also excited that I get to see Thad. He's been sick for a week, so I wasn't able to see him. We arrive at the theater and everyone is ecstatic. We run off the bus and Mr. Schue checks us in. We get into our seats and Crawford is up first. They are good but I know we are better. We get a 20 minute break before the next act, so we go out to get some drinks from the concession stand. I was walking with Kurt and didn't see where I was going when I run into someone and fall on my butt.

"Well babe, I know I am good looking but you don't have to fall over me. You already have me." My, oh so hilarious boyfriend tells me while helping me up.

"Oh, ha ha very funny Thad. By the way you are not that good looking." I reply.

"Oh how you wound me. Oh how she wounds me Kurt."

"Yeah, you too are just too crazy for me. Have you seen Blaine?" Kurt asks Thad.

"Yeah he is over getting a coke." Kurt then walks away. Thad grabs my hand and pulls me around a corner into a deserted hallway. Suddenly I am pushed up against a wall as Thad attacks my neck hungrily. I can't help but moan out his name. He then moves to my mouth and the kiss becomes heated quickly. We jump apart as we hear the voice of Wes.

"Oh break it up you too. Thad we are on in 10 so you better get your ass out of there. By the way nice hickey Rachel." I then blush profusely.

"I'll see you later, baby." Thad tells me as he leaves with Wes to their dressing room. I make my way to the bathroom to fix my hair and try to cover my hickey when I realize that I don't have any concealer with me. So after fixing my hair I make my way back to my dressing room. Mr. Schue has called a team meeting before we go watch the Warblers; I make it through the door when all of a sudden Tina yells "Nice Hickey, Rachel." This causes the rest of my teammates to look at me. Then the comments keep coming.

"Whoo hoo! Go Rachel" –Mike

"Wanky!"-Santana and Artie

"What's a hickey?"-Brittney

"Get some, Berry!"- Quinn. Sam and Santana

"What the hell Rachel. You know that we like you. Why can't you just dump the idiot and pick one of us." –Puck and Finn

The last comment pissed me off. I get up and in their faces and start to yell. "Listen here Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber; I don't like either of you! If fact I can't stand the sight of you. I want to vomit every time either of you comes near me. Thad is the love of my life and I will never leave him. He is one hundred times the man either of you will ever be. So stay the hell away from me." The rest of the team starts to clap as Puck and Finn leave the room in shame. I know that this is not the last of them though. Just then Mr. Shue comes in and gives us a pep talk that I tune out. We make our way back to our seats and listen to the Warblers, lead by blame singing "Raise Your Glass" and "Hey, Soul Sister." They are great and when they end we make our way backstage. We completely rock the house with our performances and now all three teams are on stage. The judges come onstage. "Your 2011 sectionals winner is: The New Directions." We start to jump around and cheer when Thad comes over to me. We wrap our arms around each other and he kisses me gently and says "Congrats baby." I reply, "Thank you, you guys did great too." I suddenly see Puck and Finn glaring at me but I choose to ignore them and beg Thad to do so as well. My old teammates congratulate me and give me hugs. We then make our way to our buses and Thad promises to come over later and spend the night. I haven't been this happy in a while


End file.
